¡Feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja!
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: —Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Momoko…feliz cumpleaños a ti—Suspiró. Ese cumpleaños no podría estar yendo más solitario.ღღღ — ¡Muévete, rubio!/— ¡No me empujes, que ya voy!ღ— ¡Miyako, rápido con el pastel!/— ¡No presiones, Kaoru!ღ— ¡Termina eso de una vez, tarado!/— ¡Deja trabajar, mandona!


_¡Re-subida después de un día para que se entienda mejor (No me había dado cuenta de que se habían borrado las líneas) **¡Vuelvan a dejar Reviews, please!**_

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Hola? —Revisa— Hoooola. ¿Hay alguien? —Pestañea repetidas veces y frunce la boca— Nota mental: No desaparezcas tres semanas ni dejes un aviso sin cumplir—Suspira— ¡Bueeeeeeeeeeno! Si hay alguien, y realmente espero que lo haya, esto...em, esto —Señala hacia abajo— Está dedicado a una personita que cumplió años el día de todos los santos, quiero decir que ¡el primero de noviembre! Y yo no subí nada por estar en el aislamiento de la casa de mi mamá—Horrorizada—Ahí no tengo mi laptop...—Sacude la cabeza— ¡Como sea! Este One-shot va dedicado a, ahora renombrada, ¡**Jia E! Como regalo de cumpleaños, o...mi intento de ello.**_

_**Con peras y manzanasღ (Disclaimer): ¡Ningun personaje de este One-Shot me pertenece! Aunque...pretendo secuestrar a Dai. Vamos, chicas. Está bueno y...no tiene pareja. ¡Al ataque!**_

* * *

—Muy bien, ¿Todos saben qué hacer?

Las otras cinco cabezas de primaria se movieron de arriba a abajo. Una pequeña mano con una pulsera de diamantinas se alzó con timidez.

— Em… ¿Puedo preguntar algo, Brick?

— ¿Qué cosa, rubia? —Responde, ya algo apresurado por empezar la operación.

— ¿Dónde nos teníamos que reunir?

Todas las cabelleras, especialmente una rubia, se mecieron al momento en que estamparon las palmas de sus manos contra sus caras.

— ¡En el jardín de la casa de Kaoru, Miyako!

— ¡No me grites, Boomer!

— ¡Ya cállense, muñecos de tienda! —Inter vino ya harta la pelinegra de seis años. Tan pequeña y con un enorme carácter.

— ¡Hey, no le grites a mi hermano! — Se puso en medio el niño de los ojos verdes.

— ¡Cierra la boca, tonto!

Brick frunció el seño y fue a interponerse entre ambos.

— ¡Cállense!

— ¡No nos calles, Chucky! —Respondieron a la vez, haciéndolo enfadar.

— ¡Butch! ¡¿Acaso quieres que llame a papá?!

«Papá» Una simple palabra que logró que callara como una tumba. No pensaba tener que soportar otro castigo, no tenía la suficiente resistencia como para alejarse de su amado televisor por una semana más.

—Pff bebé—Masculló Kaoru, ganándose una mirada fulminante del niño.

—Bueno, volveré a preguntar. ¿Todos saben qué…?

— ¡Sí, Brick, lo sabemos! —Gritaron todos, ya un poco cansados de la insistencia del susodicho por que todo salga a la perfección. Como se notaba que la quería a la cumpleañera.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Nos vemos ahí a las cinco y media de la tarde. ¡A trabajar!

— ¡Sí, sargento!

* * *

— ¿Dónde pongo esto, Miyako? —El rubio alzó un tazón lleno de harina.

—Déjalo sobre la mesa.

Lo hizo y limpió sus manos en sus jeans azules.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Coloca mantequilla en otro tazón y aplástala hasta que se deshaga.

—A la orden.

Caminó para alcanzar los utensilios mientras que la rubia, ataviada en un lindo vestido celeste bajo un delantal, se dedicaba a hacer la cubierta.

—Qué bueno que nos tocó hacer el pastel de Momoko, es lo que mejor se me da.

—Ya me di cuenta—Dijo con dificultad, ya que la maldita mantequilla no se quería machacar— ¿Hay truco para esto o qué?

—Vamos, tú eres un niño, deberías tener más fuerza que yo.

— ¡No soy yo! ¡Es ésta endemoniada mantequilla!

— ¡No insultes a la comida! ¡Aplasta, bobo, aplasta!

— ¡Aplasto como puedo!

* * *

— ¡Apresúrate con eso, tarado!

— ¡No presiones, verdecita!

Se estiró como pudo, pero aún así no alcanzó a colgar el enorme globo donde la mandona se lo había pedido.

— ¡No alcanzo!

— ¡Eres un chato!

— ¡No soy chato!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no llegas a esa altura?!

— ¡Eso es porque…! Em… ¡Porque…! Am… —Miró a todos lados— ¡No soy chato! ¡¿Ya?!

— ¡Eres un inútil! —Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba inflando el resto de los globos, fue hacia él y le quitó con fuerza el adorno—Levántame.

—Ni loco.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡O si no jamás terminaremos de decorar este lugar!

— ¡Ya! ¡De acuerdo!

Butch se agachó y la pelinegra se subió a sus hombros, aunque él no lograba el completo equilibrio.

— ¡Deja de moverte, baboso!

— ¡No es mi culpa, estás muy pesada!

— ¡Ugh, eres un debilucho! ¡Bájame!

El pequeño y enojado niño hizo lo dicho y comenzó a sobarse los hombros. Kaoru frunció el seño y se acomodó la camiseta que tenía en conjunto a su par de jeans azul oscuro.

—Me duelen los hombros.

—Pues aguántate—Suspiró—Ni modo, tendré que fastidiar a mi hermano—Tomó aire— ¡Dai, ven acá!

Segundos después, apareció por las escaleras un niño de aproximadamente nueve años. Butch frunció el seño al ver que, efectivamente, ese niño era mucho más alto que él.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kaoru? Estaba viendo la lucha de papá.

—Necesito que me ayudes a colgar esto—Mostró el globo y Dai suspiró.

—Bien, súbete—Se agachó lo suficiente para que su hermanita se subiera a sus hombros y procedió a elevarla, acción que fue interrumpida.

— ¡No, bájala! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, idiota! —Butch comenzó a empujarlo y provocó que tropezara y cayera, llevándose a Kaoru consigo. Ahora tendría que correr de la furiosa mirada de la pelinegra.

— ¡Ven aquí, pintura verde!

* * *

_«No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto»_

Pobre y rojizo Brick. Tener que ir al parque con la niña más irritante de la tierra.

—Y el sábado fui al centro comercial y ¿adivinas qué encontré? ¡Un vestido súper hermoso! Obvio, me lo compré. Aunque luego vi otro y... —La tonta de Himeko no dejaba de hablar de, bueno, tonterías.

¡Cómo la detestaba! Pero no tenía otra opción. Si quería conseguir el dinero para el regalo de la pelirroja, debía de tolerarla por una media hora más.

El regalo. Oh, sí que sabía que le iba a regalar. Hace un tiempo que lo vio en el escaparate y, al recordar un diálogo con cumpleañera, supo que era lo ideal.

—Iugh, mira la ropa de esa niña. No se compara a mi precioso vestido hecho a medida. ¿No lo crees, Brick? ¡Amo mi ropa! ¡Es la más moderna de la ciudad!

_«Mátenme, espíritus del más allá, o mejor llévensela con ustedes»  
_

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Momoko…feliz cumpleaños a ti—Suspiró. Ese cumpleaños no podría estar yendo más solitario.

Primero sus padres y hermana salieron al supermercado y sólo le dejaron una nota con la información.

Después, sus mejores amigos no daban señales de vida.

Y finalmente, Brick no había aparecido. ¡Ni siquiera una llamada! Él siempre había sido el primero en saludarla, incluso antes que sus propios padres. Y ese día, ni sus luces.

Frunció la boca y se cruzó de brazos frente a la ventana. Si quería redimirse, más vale que apareciera pronto con esa característica gorra suya.

* * *

— ¡No lo presiones!

Muy tarde. El rubio había aplastado el decorador de pasteles, lo cual hizo que todo el chantillí que había dentro fuese a parar a la cabeza de Miyako.

—Ah, genial. Ahora hay que volverlo a llenar y, para colmo, arruinaste mi cabello—Reprochó la niña mientras trataba de quitarse un poco de crema de sus coletas. Lo miró con furia. Nadie, repito, ¡Nadie! Se metía con su hermoso cabello dorado.

—Lo siento, sólo quería ver cómo funcionaba—Se despeinó su rubia cabellera con nerviosismo.

—Aplastas…y sale—Dijo con furia retenida— ¡¿Qué tan difícil es eso?!

—M-Miyako, ¿E-Estás bien? —Le preguntó al verla con un pequeño tic en el párpado izquierdo. Ella sonrió forzadamente.

—No, no estoy bien. Necesito que hagas algo, Boomer.

— ¿Q-Qué hago?

— ¡Corre!

Se le lanzó encima, el rubio logró esquivarla y corrió hacia la sala.

— ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¡Ven aquí, payaso de feria!

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

— ¡No lo sé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió!

Entonces, mientras pasaban frente a las escaleras, se oyó como una persona bajaba por ellas.

—Miyako, ¿qué sucede?

La susodicha se detuvo de pronto y haló fuertemente de la camiseta del rubio para colocarlo a su lado de un salto. Compuso una sonrisa y codeó al muchacho para que actuara normal.

—Nada, abuelita. Sólo estamos jugando.

—Muy bien, diviértete. Iré a la casa del frente a conversar con la señora Williams, avísame si sucede algo.

—De acuerdo.

Al momento que salió de la casa, el niño de los ojos azules la miró de reojo.

—Diabólica.

—Eso pasa cuando alguien arruina mi cabello—Lo miró igual, pero de forma algo amenazante. El pequeño tragó en seco.

—Lo siento.

Miyako suspiró, ya luego se encargaría de eso.

—Vamos, hay que terminar el pastel, sólo nos quedan dos horas.

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Y esta vez, yo decoro el pastel!

— ¡Que yo sólo quería saber cómo funcionaba, caray!

— ¡Aplastas y sale!

— ¡Ahora ya lo sé, barbie!

* * *

—No fue mi culpa—Volvió a decir por décima vez mientras pateaba una pequeña roca.

—Que no fue tu culpa—Escupió las palabras con cólera—Já.

— ¡No fue mi culpa, tarada!

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y entonces quién fue el que empujó a mi hermano?! ¡¿El conejo de pascuas?!

— ¡Estamos en Noviembre!

— ¡Era sarcasmo, baboso!

— ¡¿«Sarca» qué?!

— ¡Ugh! —Suspiró—Sólo…termina de inflar los globos. Yo aún tengo que terminar de echarme crema en las heridas.

—Lo siento—Masculló en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que eres una tonta!

— ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance, maldita mancha verde!

* * *

— ¡Por fin! —Estiró los brazos y sacudió la mano en la que tenía los billetes que necesitaba para el obsequio de, se podría decir, su mejor amiga—Pff, espero que ame lo que le voy a regalar, de otro modo todo ese sufrimiento con la loca esa habrá sido en vano. Más te vale que te guste, Momoko.

Sin más, fue a la tienda, compró el obsequio, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a entretener a la pelirroja hasta la hora de la sorpresa, para la cual faltaba menos de una hora.

* * *

— ¡Muévete, rubio!

— ¡No me empujes, que ya voy!

— ¡Miyako, rápido con el pastel!

— ¡No presiones, Kaoru!

— ¡Termina eso de una vez, tarado!

— ¡Deja trabajar, mandona!

Los verdes y los azules se reunieron ya en el jardín para terminar de decorar todo. Miyako le hacía los últimos ajustes a la torta, la cual ya estaba bien colocada sobre una mesa que habían sacado al centro del lugar. Sobre esta, se encontraban varios vasos, algunos llenos de gaseosa y otros de jugo; había todo tipo de dulces y, por supuesto, algunos adornos.

—Si no puedes colgar esa piñata, se lo puedo pedir a Dai y él…

— ¡Ni te atrevas a llamar a tu hermano el baboso! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Yo puedo!

— ¡Entonces calla y trabaja!

— ¡Eso hago!

—Ya…está… ¡Listo! —Gritó eufórica Miyako al momento en que acabó de colocar las velas.

— ¡Muy bien, Miyako! ¡Ve a ayudar al hermano del tarado!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡A la orden! ¡Boomer! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—A-Aquí.

—Ah…—Abrió los ojos, impactada— ¡¿Qué haces arriba del árbol?!

— ¡No preguntes, ayúdame a bajar!

— ¡Kaoru, ayúdame por aquí!

La susodicha se palmeó la frente.

—Oye, tonto, ve a ayudar al rubio. Yo colgaré la piñata con ayuda de…

— ¡Que no! ¡Yo sé cómo hacerlo!

— ¡Ayuda a tu hermano a bajar del maldito árbol!

— ¡Que se caiga! ¡Yo colgaré esto!

— ¡Ugh, de acuerdo! —Miró a Boomer y luego a la puerta que conectaba su casa con el jardín.

— ¡Dai! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a bajar a un baboso del…! —Butch abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, soltó de golpe la piñata y saltó a cubrirle la boca a la pelinegra, la cual masculló cosas inentendibles.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que yo lo hago, Kaoru! —Habló con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Él era el más fuerte! ¡Y nadie iría e intentaría opacarlo! ¡Nadie!

—E-Eh, oigan… ¿chicos?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ese pájaro trata de comerse a Boomer!

— ¡Por un…!

* * *

Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver llegar corriendo esa peculiar cabellera roja. Sonrió.

— ¡Brick!

— ¿Qué hay, rosadita?

— ¿Que…«Qué hay»? —Se esfumó su sonrisa y ocultó la vista bajo su flequillo.

_«No me odies, Momoko»_ Repetía mentalmente mientras aplastaba el pequeño regalo por sobre su polera roja.

—Em… ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

—Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy.

_«¡En mi cumpleaños!»_

Frunció la boca y meneó su falda rosa de un lado a otro, triste.

_«Tranquilo, Brick, respira»_ Se decía a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos!

—Sí…claro…

Caminaron un poco por el parque, en un silencio incómodo. El pelirrojo consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora.

—Momoko, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de Kaoru?

—Am…ya, supongo…

_«¡Fuerza de voluntad, ven a mí!»_

Tocaron el timbre y una agradable señora se encontraba parada en la puerta.

—Ah, hola, chicos. Kaoru está en el jardín, pasen.

—Gracias, señora—Miró a su derecha—Tú primero, Momoko.

—De acuerdo, aunque no entiendo porque…

— ¡SORPRESA!

Se oyeron como explotaba un tubo de confeti y soplaban varios silbatos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja!

—Por Dios…

Ahí se encontraban todos los desaparecidos. Sus padres, y los de sus amigos, haciendo sonar silbatos y tronando matracas; y su hermana, devorando el pastel con la mirada.

En el frente estaban sus mejores amigos: Miyako con una coleta desecha, Butch con un enorme coscorrón, Boomer con varias ramas y hojas en su ropa y cabello, y Kaoru con un palo de escoba en la mano. No hace falta mencionar al pelirrojo, el cual había saltado un poco al lado de los demás y ahora estaba con una enorme sonrisa de alivio.

— ¡Gracias! —Saltó hacia ellos y se fundieron en un desordenado abrazo grupal.

— ¡Auch, Auch! ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!

— ¡No toquen mi rama!

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién se llevó la escoba?!

— ¡Dejen mi cabello en paz!

— ¡Ya cállense!

Luego de unos cuantos saludos y abrazos hacia la cumpleañera, llegó el momento del regalo esperado de Brick.

—Oye, rosadita.

— ¿Sí?

—Em…—Sacó la pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo y se la tendió con timidez—Toma.

— ¿Qué es?

—Tu regalo—Ella lo tomó y el pelirrojo se sacudió el cabello con vergüenza.

Ella lo abrió, sacó un par de moños rojos pequeños del interior y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Me encantan, un montón! ¡Gracias, Brick! —Lo abrazó, eufórica, y él se limitó a sonreír tímidamente satisfecho.

—De nada, Momoko.

Mientras a un lado de árbol, el resto de los muchachos estaban reunidos mirando al par.

—Bueno, esta fiesta salió bien, después de todo.

—Sí, valió la pena.

—Por cierto, me sorprende que Brick haya salido vivo de su…—Tragó en seco y fingió un escalofrío—«cita» con Himeko.

—Lo sé—Todos imitaron la acción de la pelinegra. Miyako miró hacia arriba.

—Oigan…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Esa no es…? —Todos miraron en la dirección que señalaba la rubia y abrieron los ojos como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, o, en este caso, un ave muy grande. Se vieron entre sí y gritaron a todo pulmón.

— ¡CORRAN!

* * *

_Taran taran tan tan ¡Hey! (?)_

_Solo espero que les haya gustado y, si pueden (y quieren) pásense por mi historia historia: **¡Vuelve, mierda! **, en este instante estoy subiendo el siguiente cap:9  
_

_¡Nos vemos por allá! ¡Chao, chao!_

**___And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_**


End file.
